1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to systems and methods executed in a computer system utilizing file system attributes in a multi-lingual file system environment, and more particularly to systems and methods for utilizing file system attributes in a multi-lingual file system environment when performing backup and restoration of data.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, computer systems may be used in a variety of applications for providing and maintaining data in both local and remote computer systems connected in a network. Each computer system in a network may access data in accordance with one of a variety of different data formats and attributes that may vary with the file system, for example, on each computer system. Computers, as may be connected in a network, generally require backup of data on the various computer systems connected to a network. Similarly, a restore operation may be required in various applications of data that have been previously backed up. For example, there may be a backup of data in a computer system at a first point in time. This backed up data may be stored in some type of archive or backup data storage area. In the event of a system failure or disk corruption, for example, this data may need to be restored. As a result, the backup and restoration of data may be operations typically executed within a computer system, in more particularly within a network with one or more computer systems connected via the network.
Many existing systems have a variety of connections, network topologies and hardware and software configurations within which the backup and restoration of data may be performed. In one arrangement of a network, there exists multiple storage devices that may be accessed by one or more remotely connected computer systems in the network. One type of backup strategy provides for a local backup of the multiple storage devices. However, this may be a problem for backup strategy as well as the restoration strategy if remote backup and restoration of data stored in the network is required. Thus, it may be desired to have a remote backup and restoration capabilities for data within a network of a computer system.
In a second strategy, remote backup and restoration capabilities are provided by having the backup and restore operations performed from a single point within the network. With a common storage area of multiple storage devices, one problem becomes how to interpret the various data formats which may be stored in a common or mass storage. For example, multiple computer systems may store data in the common storage area in multiple formats. Thus, in order to store and retrieve data in the various formats, software is required to execute as part of the backup and restoration operations which understands and can interpret the different file formats. This may be a problem in that the system designated as performing the backup and restoration of the data as a single point is required to interpret all of the different data formats. One way around this problem is to have each of the different computer systems to perform the different interpretation of the data to be backed up and restored from the single point in a network used for the backup and restoration of data. For example, the computer system that performs the backup and restoration may interact with software on a designated computer system to interpret data which is being backed up from a mass storage device. However, this has a drawback of requiring agent software running on each of the different host systems to backup and restore data as well as coordinate activities with the computer system serving as the single point for data backup and restoration.
Additionally, a data synchronization strategy is required among multiple hosts which may access a common file or other storage location, for example, to determine what is the most recent version of the data being backed up. This problem may be additionally compounded, for example, when each of the different computer systems interpret commonly accessed data files in different data formats.
It should be noted that a particular interpretation of the file data may be represented as metadata. Generally, metadata describes one point of view or interpretation of file data in accordance with, for example, one particular file system. Metadata includes file attributes describing a particular set of file data. Examples of metadata may include, for example, file size, record size, date information, edit history or modification information associated with the file data, and user access information. Two file systems may each have different metadata of file attributes associated with the same set of file data. A device that provides the service to access the same set of file data from multiple file system perspectives may be referred to as a multilingual file server.
Thus, what is desired is an efficient and flexible technique for providing backup and restoration of data among multiple computer systems accessing a common set of data in a variety of different data formats.
In accordance with principles of the invention is a method and a system for providing one or more metadata files associated with a data file in a network. A request is issued by a client for the data file and the one or more metadata files from a file storage area. A file server obtains each of the one or more metadata files. In response to the request, the one or more metadata files are provided to said client in a single response. The foregoing issuing, obtaining and providing are performed using remote procedure calls between the client and the file server.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention is a method and a system for performing a data backup operation in a network. A request is received at a backup server to backup data from a storage area. In response to the request, a data file is transferred to the backup server from a file server. Using a single remote procedure call, one or more metadata files corresponding to the data file are transferred. Each of the metadata files describes the data file in a different file system included in the network.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention is a method and a system for performing a data restoration operation in a network. A request is received by a backup server for restoration of a data file from a backup storage area. The data file is transferred to a target location in which the target location is at a network location different from the backup storage area. One or more metadata files associated with the data file are transferred from the backup storage area in a single message using remote procedure calls to the target location.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention is a system for performing a remote backup operation in a network. At least two computer systems are included in the network in which each of said computer systems has a different file system. A backup computer system performs backup data operations and has a backup storage device. A backup agent included in the backup computer system controls data backup operations and issues remote procedure call requests to obtain a data file to be backed up to the backup storage device. A file server system provides data to be backed up to the backup computer system. A metadata service included in the file server system responds using remote procedure calls to requests from the backup agent for metadata. The metadata service provides at least two metadata files for a data file being backed up as a parameter included in a first of the remote procedure calls. Each of the two metadata files includes file attributes corresponding to a different file system used by one of the at least two computer systems. A network connection between the backup agent and the metadata service transmits the at least two metadata files.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention is a system for performing a remote data restoration operation in a network. At least two computer systems are included in the network. Each of the computer systems has a different file system. A backup computer system performs data restoration operations and has a backup storage device. A restore agent is included in the backup computer system for controlling data restoration operations and issuing remote procedure calls to transmit a data file to be restored to a target location. The restore agent provides at least two metadata files for a data file being restored as a parameter included in a first of the remote procedure calls. Each of the two metadata files includes file attributes corresponding to a different file system used by one of the at least two computer systems. A metadata service is included in the target location for interfacing with the restore agent to receive data transmitted from the restore agent. A network connection exists between the restore agent and the metadata service for transmitting the at least two metadata files.